What could a simple freestyle battle do?
by ShelbyRide
Summary: When Max and Ella go to an end of summer party, Max gets in a dance battle and thinks nothing of it until she sees that Ella really did put a video of the night on YouTube. Will she get 'discovered? Will she make friends with the girl she beat in the battle? Will she find...love? :D. FAX, EGGY, WINGS! Rated T for swearing and cuz I'm paranoid! (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)


**Hola my readers. This is another story i have come up with! I won't keep ya here long! Well, I didn't come up with it, my bestie Sydney did. She told me to do this idea on like the last two days of my summer camp. And if Mamma Skittle (AKA Sydney) is reading this story be for you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a car, I don't own a house and I sure as hell don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

A Freestyle battle. That's what I was in. This girl, with mocha skin and honey brown ringlets for hair, that was kicking another blonde haired blue eyed guys ass came up to me and challenged me. What else could i do? Not go out there and be considered a chicken? Not Maximum Ride. I certainly am not a coward.

So i walked out into the middle of the circle. The girl started out first, with a flip, a pin drop **(A/N i don't know a lot of dancing terms, so bare with me) **then she did some other things i can't describe other than freakin' awesome. Not that i was worried or anything, but she was amazing. The girl came up and made a 'bring it' motion with her hand.

That's when i started dancing. I remembered a routine I did when i took a hip-hop dance class when i was like ten, so I stole some of those moves and threw my own special Max flare on it. There were big beats in this song-I couldn't think of the name at the moment-so I had to make my moves a bit more dramatic. I heard a whoop from the crowd a long with some whistles. A slight blush started creeping up my neck and eventually to my cheeks.

By the time i stopped i was frozen on my tip-toes, panting like a dog, the music still going, and a challenge-me-if-you-want-your-butt-to-be-kicked look on my face. I balanced back on my feet, no one came out of the circle to challenge me. I looked to the other girl and saw her eyes wide with shock and admiration. She slowly put her hand out towards me, I reached up and shook it, a smirk of satisfaction on my lips. "Didn't think I would be beat so easily. Congrats," the mystery girl said, her voice melodic, yet monotone. The circle of people erupted into whoops, and some cheers. I broke out into a grin, before looking around and feeling dark eyes on me. I couldn't find them, but they were still watching me. Burning a hole in my head.

Before I continue, I should give you some background info shouldn't I? Well, like I said, my name is Maximum Ride. But if you call me anything but Max, you'll regret it. My mom is Valencia, but after my dad Jeb disappeared along with my twin, Maya-we all assumed he and Maya were dead, because after ten years they haven't come back-she remarried my step dad, Alex. Maya looked almost exactly like me, except her hair was slightly blonder and curly, and she was an inch shorter. Anyways, Ella is my real sister, Gazzy is my little step brother and Angel is my little step sister. Me, Gazzy and Angel (Angel can read minds, Gazzy can pretty much gas someone to death) have wings, Maya used to as well. And yeah, you read right, wings. Apparently Jeb thought it would be cool to torture his two eldest kids and mix in some animal DNA with the human one. Ella was lucky and didn't get any wings. Elle's was Jeb's favorite. Anyway, I think Alex didn't put wings on Angel and Gazzy, but their mother who died about three years ago. Maya and I were pretty close, no one could separate us. That's how I am with Ella now. I like to hope my twin will come back, maybe with Jeb. I didn't like Jeb too much, but i still loved him. But I know that they'll probably never come back, even though they're bodies have never been found. Ivy, Izzy and Iggy are my best friends, they're the completely crazy triplets you have to love. I'm 16, and a sophomore in high school, Ella is about ten months younger, but she's a sophomore as well. Iggy, Izzy and Ivy are too. I'm not quite a social butterfly, but i have friends. Let's get back to the story now.

My sister Ella ran up to me when the crowd dispersed a bit. She hugged me,"C'mon, mom, Gaz and Angel were already worried about us ten minutes ago. Lets go." Ella started pulling me out of my friend Ivy's house without waiting for a response and to my old pick-up truck. I got in the driver's street and Ella got in the passenger side. I clicked my seat belt and put the keys in ignition. The car came to life after a few turns of the key and some groans. I smiled a bit, my baby still had some life in her after all. Ella turned her worry filled brown eyes on me,"Are you ever going to get that checked out? Or will you wait until you're stranded in the middle of the street?" I simply shrugged and pulled out of Ivy's drive way.

About half way down the road, Ella made one of those girly excited screams, causing me to swerve into the other lane earning getting pissed off honks. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled after I some what calmed my racing heart. If Ella thought my car is already on it's death bed, then that certainly didn't help.

Ella looked at me, holding up her cell phone unfazed by my yelling,"You were amazing on the dance floor! That is sooo, going on You-Tube!" I groaned and felt like beating my head on the steering wheel, but i didn't, cause ya know I don't want to crash. Ella knows I don't want to be 'discovered' but she keeps finding ways to capture me dancing and put it on somewhere. It makes me want to choke her in her sleep, but I also don't want to go to jail.

"Why, why don't you ever listen when I say I do not want to be discovered?!" I replied as we pulled into the my drive way. I took the keys out of ignition and back in my pocket before looking up to see Ella shrug. I slowly got out of the car and shut the door with Ella following suit. Crickets and bull frogs made noise in the quiet night. I saw the porch light flip on and mom come out of the door in her robe and curlers, looking exactly like the role of a mother who is worried and mad at their children.

As Ella and I got closer I saw mom wasn't mad, but annoyed. Mom sighed,"I gave you two a curfew and extended it by an hour, the least you can do is be home by it or at least call. It's 12:45, you should've been home fifteen minutes ago. I'll let you off this once, because it is your first time being late. Now, get inside and tell Angel and Gazzy hello before going to your room," mom finished with a slight smile on her face. Ella and I nodded before walking inside and getting attacked by Angel and Gaz. Oh, Gazzy's real name is Zephyr, but we call him Gazzy for his screwed up digestive system.

"Max! Ella! We were sooo worried about you!" Gazzy said as he buried his face in Ella's shoulder. He is a sweet ten year old. Angel turned her beautiful blue eyes on me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back slowly. I'm not that touchy feely, don't judge.

"I know you're not Max," Angel said low enough so the others wouldn't hear. I love her, but I hate it when she reads my mind. I chuckled and pulled away smiling.

"Ok you two, go to bed. I'm surprised Mom let you stay up this late so you could wait for us," Ella said, a playful scowl upon her face. Angel giggled taking Gazzy's hand and running up the stairs to her room. Gaz and Ange got they're own rooms, Ella and I had to share. Which of course I don't care about, but I would like to be able to use the bathroom when I wake up and the counter not being covered in beauty supplies. Shaking my head I headed up the stairs, Ella in tow.

I changed into my pajamas which were shorts and an old t-shirt. Ella has to match so she had on pink and black plaid shorts with a black tank top. Ella put her hair into a loose pony tail, said good night and got into her bed. "Good night," I replied getting into my bed across the room and turning the light off. Slowly I let myself fall into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**So, guys what do ya think?! Like it, hate it? Any ways R&R! Should I continue this or no? Who do you think the dark eyes were? If you're a real MR fan then you should already know ;)! Now, stare at the sun, lick a playground, and don't fall out of a tree! Love ya all! I'm out brochachos! ****(Mix of bro and muchachos) Sorry this is so short!  
**

~ShelbyRide


End file.
